The Prophecy
by StardustKMS
Summary: Years ago, Void Snakes attacked. Notch, Herobrine, Mother Nature, and Queem Endera got a prophecy saying someone would defeat the Void Snakes. Years later, Darkstar found out MunchingBrotatoes secret, which put her in danger. At Bodil's suggestion, Darkstar travels to the void. Will she have the strength to sacrifice her friends to defeat the void snakes?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

Notch and Herobrine looked at the destruction. "Brother," Herobrine whispered, "I am so sorry." Notch put his hand on Herobrine's shoulder, "Don't be. This isn't your fault." Herobrine sighed, "But it is my fault, if I had fought back more," Herobrine started. Notch interrupted him, "if nothing, you could not control your actions. Come now, let us go home. There is something we must do." They turned to go, but Herobrine looked back sadly at the destruction. Notch called him, and Herobrine turned away and flew towards the Ender Portal. Soon they were in the End. Several enderman awaited them and escorted them to the Enderdragon Queen. She hissed when she saw Herobrine, but before she could do anything, Notch put up his hands and shouted, "Endera! Wait! Herobrine is not here to cause harm, he is himself once again!" Queen Endera calmed down a bit, and transformed into a somewhat human form. "You have a lot of explain to do," she hissed. Herobrine hung his head in shame while Notch explained what had happened, and showed her the jar. Inside the jar contained what seemed to be a black snake. Queen Endera's eyes widened when Notch had finished his story. She rushed over to Herobrine and hugged him so tightly; Herobrine thought the air was being squeezed out of him. None the less, Herobrine hugged her back while saying, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. How could you ever forgive me?" Queen Endera pulled away, "Forgiveness? For what? You were not yourself my dear friend, there is nothing to forgive." Herobrine looked at the ground, "But I nearly killed you and your son, I," before he could continue, Queen Endera put her finger to his lips. "That was not you, it was that, thing," Queen Endera said while gesturing towards the thing in the jar. Notch spoke up, "Come brother, friend, it is time we decide what to do with this creature."

A few minutes later, they were in the End Castle, which was hidden in the center of the End and directly below the Dragon Pillars. "Father!" a little boy shouted as Herobrine walked into the Throne Room. "Hey sport! Miss me?" Herobrine asked while picking up the boy, who was about 8 years old. Another little boy the age of 3 waddled towards Queen Endera. He looked like his mother with black scales covering most of his body except for his face, and the palms of his hands. He also had tiny black wings sprouting from his back. A girl of the age 5 walked in, and then ran towards Notch. They all smiled at each other, especially Herobrine.

But his joy soon faded when Mother Nature walked into the room. "I see you're all happy with your children, unharmed and all is well with you," she said with sarcasm, tears streaming down her face. She then spotted Herobrine and rushed forward in anger. "YOU!" She screamed at him, "YOU ARE THE REASON ALL MY CHILDREN ARE DEAD!" Notch and Queen Endera rushed forward to separate the two while Herobrine's child, understanding the situation, took the other two children hands and walked them out of the room, only to return and hide seconds later. After Notch and Queen Endera had successfully pulled Mother Nature apart from Herobrine, who now had a scratch on his face, Notch tried to calm her down. "Nature, relax! Herobrine didn't kill your children, this did!" Notch said while pointing at the creature in the glass jar. Mother Nature looked at the creature and scoffed, "I fail to see how that creature killed my children when I saw Herobrine do it with my own eyes," she said. "You might want to sit down for this," Queen Endera said. They all sat down, and Notch began to explain how the creature had possessed Herobrine and made him do things against his will.

After he had finished his story, they all looked at the creature trapped in the glass jar. To their surprise, it began to talk. "Yes, I did all those lovely deeds, shame I couldn't do more," it said. Its voice almost sounded like nails across chalkboard, but slightly deeper. "What are you?" Notch asked. The creature made a strange noise that almost sounded like chuckling, "I am a Void Snake," it replied. "And as fun as it is talking to you fools," the void snake continued, "I really must be going." And with that, it started growing. "Quick, take it outside!" shouted Herobrine. Notch, Mother Nature, Herobrine, Queen Endera rushed out of the palace and onto the balcony. By the time they reached the balcony, the void snake had completely filled the jar it was in, but kept on growing. "To the platform!" Queen Endera suggested, and they all flew to the platform. The platform was only 5x5 and so far away from the End, the End was merely a small dot in the distance. By the time they got to the platform, the void snake had broken free of the jar and was trying to be free of Notch's grip. As they landed on the platform, the void snake reared its ugly head and bared his fangs at Notch. Notch let go, and the void snake flew away. They all stood still, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a great booming voice spoke, "Fools! You know not what you deal with!" A giant snake head appeared in front of them, and it hissed. Herobrine, Notch, and Queen Endera stared in bewilderment while Mother Nature took this chance to observe this giant monster. The void snake was rightfully named as the creature blended in with the Void. The only reason they could see it was because of the torches on the platform which outlined the giant snake. Suddenly, several more void snakes appeared. The void snake looked them in the eyes, "Know that next time we return, we WILL destroy everything, and the Void will consume all." Then all the void snakes backed away, disappearing into the Void.

Queen Endera, Herobrine, Mother Nature, and Notch looked at each other. "What are we going to do?" asked Notch. Herobrine frowned in concentration while Queen Endera started pacing. Mother Nature then spook after a few minutes of silence, "Perhaps the Void will provide us with the answer. Those snakes might dwell in it, and they're obviously pure evil, but we also came from the Void. Surely it will provide us with SOMETHING," she said. All of a sudden, purple mist formed and started swirling in a small ball. The mist disappeared , leaving a piece of paper with writing on it. Queen Endera picked it up and read it out loud.

_Years of peace,_

_Years of war._

_All will come,_

_When the Void sends its soldiers,_

_And no one can defend._

_But there will be one,_

_With power like no other._

_From the Over,_

_She will come_

_With the eyes of an eagle she will see,_

_All that is to be._

_She alone can defeat the void,_

_With the help of Immortal Children by her side._

_And the Nether shall send it's daughter._

_But beware,_

_For a sacrifice must be made._

_Close the wound, _

_Seal a promise,_

_Blood be spilled,_

_And things forgotten,_

_Be remembered once again._

**15 Years Later**

"Oh please. There is no way you managed to kill JeromeASF," a girl of 14 said to another. The other girl stomped her foot in frustration, "But I did! I'm telling you guys! After Emma had been killed, I bumped into Jerome!" A group of teens were arguing about the events of a Hunger Games. The girls who claimed she had killed Jerome had short blond hair, light blue eyes, had a black hoodie with a giant "A" on the back that was blue with white capris and sneakers. Another girl rolled her eyes, she was the girl's twin and had the same light blue eyes. She was wearing an identical hoodie, but had a pink "E" on the back instead and was wearing the same capris and sneakers. The first girl was wearing a cameo tank-top with black leather pants and matching black leather boots and hah fire red hair and emerald eyes. There were also several boys: one had black hair, one dark brown eye and one light purple eye, and he was wearing a purple t-shirt with jeans and a purple baseball hat. Another had white hair, had one really light grey eye and the other was sky blue and was wearing a light gray hoodie and jeans. One of the other boys had brown hair and had red eyes, he was wearing a red sweatshirt with an iron sword strapped to his back and jeans. The last one had dark blue hair and had orange eyes, he was wearing an orange t-shirt with dark blue jeans.

The boy with the purple baseball hat turned to the girl with the pink "E", "Emma, you would know, did Abby really manage to kill Jerome?" he asked her. Emma nodded her head, "She even came face-to-face with BajanCanadian at death match. Came in second place." Abby puffed up with pride as everyone looked at her with awe. The girl with fire red hair turned to the boy with white hair, "Well Braveheart, it looks like you were wrong about Abby. She is that good." Braveheart raised an eyebrow, "Says the girl who was the first to not believe Abby. Really Darkstar," he said. Darkstar huffed, "Now let's not go pointing fingers Braveheart." She turned to the boy with red eyes, "Come on RedIron, let's go play some mini games," Darkstar said. The boy with dark blue grabbed Darkstar's arm before she could leave, "And what about the rest of us? We want to come too," he told her. Darkstar smiled, "All right DuskSoldier, I suppose you and the others can come." And with that, they all headed towards the mini games.

Later that day, they were discussing what mini game they should play. "I say we play Cops and Robbers," Cole said. Braveheart shook his head, "No way man, we should play Spleef." Several heads shook. "We should play Hunger Games," Abby suggested as Emma nodded her head in agreement. "Noooooo, we should play a parkor course," Darkstar said. RedIron said, "No, we need to play Hide and Seek." DuskSoldier groaned, "Dude, we just played that game. We should play TNT Run." They argued for a few more minutes until Braveheart came up with an idea. "Why don't we play rock, paper, scissors, shoot to decide what we play?" he suggested. They all thought that was good enough and started playing. Eventually Darkstar ended up winning. "All right, parkor!" she said while pumping her fist in the air. "So what kind of parkor are we doing?" Emma asked. Darkstar smiled mischievously, "X-Run," she replied. Everyone else groaned.

Soon they were at the X-Run lobby. While they were all discussing which course to take, Bodil40, SimonHDS90, Baki, and Ghosteez walked in. Cole saw them, and nudged Darkstar while saying, "Hey, your favorite person is here." They all turned around to see Bodil40 and his friends. Darkstar nearly squealed with delight, but kept her cool. "Come on guys, if we pretend we don't see them, maybe they'll chose the same course." DuskSoldier raised an eyebrow, "And why would they do that?" he asked. "Because I look like a challenge," Darkstar replied, turning back to the choices before her. "And what makes you say that?" Braveheart asked. "Must I remind you of the reason you gave me for wanting to play a mini-game with me when we first met?" Darkstar replied, then she found a course she liked. "Found one!" she exclaimed, and pushed on the sign, which teleported her to the waiting room of that course, and her friends followed soon after.

"Hey Bodil, come look at this girl," said Baki. Bodil turned to see Darkstar with her friends looking at the choices. "A little young isn't she?" Ghost asked. Baki sighed, "I don't mean like that. I just think she looks tough." Simon nodded his head, "Yeah, she looks as if she does this all day every day. Best we stay away from her," Simon said. Bodil laughed, "And what fun would that be? Come on. Let's go on whatever course they go on," Bodil said. Just as he said this, they heard Darkstar shout "Found one!" They watched as she pushed the sign and teleported away with her friends following soon after. "Come on you guys, I want to race," Bodil said while walking towards the sign Darkstar had pushed. He pushed it, and was teleported away with Baki, Simon, and Ghost close behind.

Darkstar walked around the waiting room waiting for her friends. Soon enough, Abby fell through the wall and landed on the floor. Braveheart, RedIron, Emma, DuskSoldier, and Cole fell right on top of her seconds later. Darkstar laughed as they tried to untangle themselves, but eventually helped them righten themselves. Abby looked out the window and saw the X-Run course Darkstar had picked for them, it was one of the hardest ones out there. "Darkstar, what have you done!" Abby exclaimed, drawing the attention of everyone else. Soon they were auguring about what Darkstar had picked that they didn't see Bodil, Simon, Baki, and Ghost walk through the portal into the waiting room. "They seem like a lively bunch," Ghost whispered to Baki, who nodded in agreement. Darkstar started laughing, which sounded more like atomic hiccups. Cole started laughing, then Abby, then Braveheart. Eventually everyone was laughing, including Bodil and Simon. "I told you!" Darkstar said in between *hiccups* to Braveheart. Braveheart's laughter reduced to giggling, "What do you mean?" he asked. Darkstar pointed at Bodil and the others. Everyone stopped laughing and stared at the other group, except for Darkstar, who laughed even harder.

Bodil smiled as Darkstar introduced herself and her friends. "I presume you already know who we are," he said jokingly. Darkstar smiled up at him. Soon Darkstar and Bodil were talking like they were old friends. Emma and Abby were soon talking to Simon, Cole and Braveheart were talking to Baki, and RedIron and DuskSoldier were talking to Ghost. The countdown began and everyone stopped talking. "Alright!" exclaimed Darkstar. "I take it you like X-Run?" Bodil asked. Darkstar nodded her head. The countdown hit zero, and they took off running. Simon and Abby both failed the first jump, while Darkstar and Bodil were already at the first check point. Bodil was impressed; Darkstar was doing the course like a pro, and hadn't fallen once. "Hey! Wait up!" he shouted after her. Darkstar turned to see Bodil a little ways behind. When he had caught up, he asked her, "How are you doing this so quickly? You make it look easy." Darkstar laughed, "That's because it IS easy. At least it is for me. I do this course almost every other week," she replied. Bodil laughed with her, "Could you teach me?" he asked her. "Darkstar winked at him, "Only if you teach me something in return," she said. Bodil raised an eyebrow. "And what could I teach you?" he asked. "How to make awesome jump maps like you!" she replied. Bodil laughed, and shook Darkstar's hand, "You have a deal."

"Come on, this jump is easy," Darkstar shouted. Bodil shook his head, Darkstar had done the long jump without batting an eye, and he had failed three times already. The long jump required a double jump, but he couldn't figure out where to do it. "How about you come back over and show me?" he shouted back at her. Darkstar shrugged her shoulders, and jumped off causing herself to be teleported next to Bodil. "How about we do it together, and I'll say when we do the double jump," she suggested. Bodil looked back at his and Darkstar's friends, they were far behind. "Sure," he said. "Alright when I say three, we jump. I'll shout now when we need to do the double jump, got it?" Darkstar told him. Bodil nodded his head, and they got ready to run. "3, 2, 1!" They jumped, and halfway through the long jump, Darkstar shouted, "Now!" They did the double jump, and landed on the other side. "Hey look! I can see the end!" exclaimed Darkstar, pointing to something not far ahead. Bodil looked at what she was pointing at, the rest of the course looked generally easy, "What do you say we wait for the others?" he asked turning to her, only to find her gone. "See ya!" Darkstar shouted behind her while running towards the end. Bodil laughed and ran to try and catch up with her. Darkstar was waiting for him at the edge at the end when he landed on the last jump. Bodil was about to jump to Darkstar when he noticed the evil look on Darkstar's face. When she noticed he hadn't jumped yet, she asked him, "What are you waiting for? Jump! It's easy." Bodil shook his head, "You're going to hit me as soon as I jump, aren't you?" he asked her. Darkstar laughed, "Wow, am I really that predictable?" Bodil crossed his arms while smiling, "So what are you going to do when more people start to show up?" Darkstar shrugged her shoulders, "I'll fend them off like I always do. The last checkpoint was at before the long jump. I usually wait until the last second to step on the pressure plate or when one of my friends does the long jump." Bodil laughed, "Your such a troll! How about you let me jump over there, and I'll help you keep people off the end, and you can step on the pressure plate," he offered. Darkstar laughed with him, "Deal!"

Simon was furious, but he always was after an X-Run. "Come on Simon, you didn't have it that bad," Ghost said. "It took me at least 5 minutes to do the first jump; yes I had it that bad!" Simon shouted. Bodil and Darkstar laughed. "You guys want to do another round?" Bodil asked. "NO!" they all answered simultaneously. "Darkstar, we agreed we would play one round and then move on to another mini-game," Cole reminded her. Darkstar rolled her eyes, "Fine, what do we play next?" "Well, Cole won second in that rock, paper, scissors game we played to figure out what we would do, so I say we do what mini-game he wanted," Emma said. "And what mini-game would that be?" Baki asked. Cole smiled, "Cops and Robbers." Bodil smile got even wider, "Mind if we come along?" he asked. "Yes!"

Later that evening, Darkstar, Bodil, Emma (or Wolf-e), Ghost, Abby (or Wolf-a), Simon, RedIron, Braveheart, Baki, and DuskSoldier walked out of the building for Spleef. "So what do you gays say we plat Hunger Games tomorrow?" Ghost asked. "Sure, but I'll warn you right now," Abby said. "We're a deadly pair," Emma finished. Simon smiled, "Challenge accepted," he said. "See you guys tomorrow morning," Darkstar said, and everyone went their separate ways.


	2. Hunger Games

Chapter 2

**Hunger Games**

Bodil and Ghost walked into the main room of the castle where they saw Sky, AntVenom, BajanCanadian, and Jerome talking. "Hey Bodil, Ghost, what were you two doing out so late?" AntVenom asked. Bodil shrugged his shoulders, "We were out with Simon and Baki playing mini-games with a few really cool recruits." Sky looked up, "Really, sounds like fun," he said. Ghost nodded his head, "Yeah, they even invited us to play Hunger Games with them tomorrow morning." Jerome and BajanCanadian (or Mitch) looked up with interest. "Really?" Mitch asked. Bodil and Ghost nodded as they sat down across from them. "Yeah, you guys can join us if you'd like," Bodil said. "Mind if I come too?" AntVenom asked. Ghost shrugged, "Sure." Sky looked at the papers in his hand, "Hey Bodil, are they students at the Minecraft Academy?"

Darkstar and Braveheart walked towards their dorm. They were both sorcerer/sorceress's in training, or S.I.T.'s as everyone called them, and they had a special dorms to themselves known as the Diamond House. Each house had a special name. Emma and Abby were both in the Wolf House, RedIron was in the Oakwood House, DuskSoldier was in the Blaze House, Cole was in the Creeper House, and Braveheart was in the Diamond House with Darkstar. There were five more Houses, the Budder House, were the teachers lived, the Spider House were the rest of the school staff lived, the Iron House, the Birchwood House, and the Nether House.

The Minecraft Academy was huge, and took up a quarter of the city. The Academy took in people from 10-18. Sky was not only governor of the city, but principle of the Academy as well, and his friends were all teachers there as well. Deadlox taught parkor for beginners while Bodil taught the Honors Parkor class. HuskyMudkips was the gym teacher and the couch of the swim team. Jerome taught Survival Basics while Mitch taught the Honors Survival class. TrueMU (or Jason) was the music teacher. SSundee taught the Fighting 101 with AntVenom. Seto taught the S. with a few other sorcerers' and sorceress's (those who were taught by Seto had private tutoring sessions with him and you could only get that by proving yourself to him) Of course there were regular classes as well. Ghost taught Math while SethBling taught Honors Math (who also had a class on redstone). Baki taught Beginners Science while Preston taught the Honors class.

Darkstar and Braveheart reached the entrance of the Diamond House, and went to their dorms. Darkstar walked into her dorm to find her roommate, Icefire, reading a book. Icefire had dark brown hair and ice-blue eyes; she wore a dark blue tank-top with white jeans. Icefire had moved to the city from the far north two years ago, and was generally anti-social until she became roommates with Darkstar and met all of her friends. "You won't believe what happened today," Darkstar said as she sat down on her bed. Icefire looked up from her book, "Oh? Why, what did I miss?" she asked. "Well, first off; Wolf-A killed Jerome in a Hunger Games yesterday. And then when we were at X-Run, we bumped into Bodil40, SimonHDS90, Baki, and Ghosteez. They liked us so much; they played a bunch of other mini-games with us. And it gets even better; they're going to enter a Hunger Games with us tomorrow morning. You're welcome to join us," Darkstar said. Icefire smiled, "I'd love to come," she said. Darkstar smiled back at her as she got into bed, "Sweet, see you in the morning." And with that, she fell asleep.

Darkstar woke up early that morning. "Man, what a weird dream," Darkstar muttered. Last night; she had dreamed of fire, and she had been in the center of the fire. And after a few seconds, a face had appeared in the flames. It looked like hers, but older. The face faded, as did the flames, which left her standing on a small platform in a void. Then she had woken up. Darkstar looked at Icefire, who was still sleeping. Darkstar smiled evilly as an idea came to her. Darkstar sat up, facing the sleeping teen, and concentrated all her energy. Soon, a small cube of water was floating above Icefire. Darkstar smiled in triumph, than let the cube of water drop on Icefire. Icefire woke up with a start, and in her distress, turned the water into ice. Darkstar laughed as Icefire was yelling at her. "Darkstar, what was that for? You know we're not allowed to use our powers outside of class!" Darkstar managed to stop laughing and said, "Who has to know?" And with a wave of her hand, the ice disappeared. "Now come on, I want to get moving."

An hour later, Darkstar, Braveheart, Icefire, and Cole were at the Hunger Games lobby. "Oh my Notch! What is taking them so long?" Darkstar muttered. Icefire smiled, "Maybe it has to do with the fact that it's 4 in the morning," she suggested. It was true, there was no-one at the lobby, and that made it easy to see Emma, Abby, and Simon coming. "Morning guys," Cole said. Darkstar looked at Simon, "Simon, I didn't know you were in the Wolf House." Simon shrugged his shoulders as Ghost walked up, "Hey guys, lovely morning for Hunger Games," he said. Soon they were in casual conversation, and RedIron, and DuskSoldier soon joined them. "Hey look, here comes Bodil," Simon said. Everyone turned to see Bodil walking towards them with Jerome, Bajan, and Ant right behind him. Emma and Abby nearly squealed with delight at the sight of Mitch and Jerome, and RedIron, Cole, Braveheart, and DuskSoldier stood there with their mouths hanging open at the sight of AntVenom. "I hope you don't mind," Bodil said, "But I invited some friends to play with us." Darkstar smiled, "No problem, I brought a friend too." She stepped aside to reveal Icefire, who waved, "This is my roommate, Icefire." Bodil nodded to her and turned to Ant, Mitch, and Jerome, "Guys, these are Darkstar, Icefire, Braveheart, Wolf-E, Wolf-A, RedIron, and DuskSoldier." Bodil then turned to Ghost, "Ghost, where is Baki, we need one more to enter." Ghost shrugged his shoulders and said, "Baki can't make it, but I invited Deadlox to come instead." Icefire nearly squealed with delight at the sound of Deadlox's name. "Hey look, here he comes now," Jerome said. Deadlox was walking towards them. Once he had reached them, Ghost introduced everyone to him.

A few minutes later, they were all in an arena, waiting for the countdown to begin. "Ten budder coins say Simon dies first!" Bodil shouted as the clock started counting down. "Oh, it's on!" Simon shouted back. As the clock hit 5, RedIron shouted, "Hey Wolf-A, say goodbye to your ego!" "What ego?" Abby shouted back as the clock hit 3. 2. 1. GO! Darkstar and Simon ran away from the center. Bodil started to run for the center, but changed his mind, and followed Darkstar. Everyone else ran for the center. Jerome got an stone axe and bread, Mitch got arrows and an iron helmet, Abby got a stone sword and chainmail chest plate, Emma got one arrow and lots of food, Ghost got an iron shovel and a budder chest plate, Deadlox got a stone sword, RedIron got iron leggings and chainmail boots, DuskSoldier got leather boots some food and a stone axe, Icefire got food and a leather helmet, AntVenom got leather leggings and boots, and Cole got a wooden sword and a chainmail helmet. Jerome and Mitch started to run towards Emma and Abby, who ran away to try and find more chests.

"Darkstar, wait up!" Bodil shouted. Darkstar turned around and waited for Bodil to catch up. "Team?" "Team." Darkstar pointed up ahead, "Come on, there's a village full of chests we can loot up ahead." And they started running again. Meanwhile, Emma had found an enchanted bow. "Abby, I only have one arrow, and BajanCanadian and Jerome are getting closer!" she shouted behind her. Abby soon came running up to Emma. "Here," Abby said while handing Emma a bunch of arrows, "I found a whole stack." Emma nodded her head, took the arrows, and started shooting at the Mitch and Jerome. "Mitch, they found arrows!" Jerome said. Mitch ducked one of Emma's arrows, "I can tell. Quick, go and find me a bow," Mitch told Jerome, who ran off to do what Mitch had asked of him.

Darkstar and Bodil finally reached the village Darkstar was talking about. It was on the edge of the arena, and had a large well in the center. "You go that way, and I'll go this way. We can meet at the well when we're done," Darkstar said, pointing at which directions they were to go. Bodil nodded, and they went their separate ways. Meanwhile, Jerome returned to Mitch with a bow in hand. "Here, and I found a few more arrows as well. I also found an iron axe for myself," Jerome said while handing Mitch the bow and arrows. Emma peaked around the tree she was hiding behind, and saw Jerome return. Just then, Abby returned with an iron sword in hand. "What's going on?" Abby asked. Emma turned to Abby, who was hiding behind the tree next to hers. Emma shrugged, and they both peaked around their trees. An arrow whizzed by, barley missing them. Abby got back behind her tree while Emma got out and shot back. "Emma, I'm going to sneak around and try to attack from behind, cover for me," Abby whispered. Emma nodded in response and shot a few more arrows. Abby snuck around, and was soon behind Mitch and Jerome with her iron sword in hand. Jerome smelled her, and spun around with his iron axe in hand. "Bajan, you take care of the other girl, I got this one." Mitch turned around just enough to see Abby, and nodded his head, and shot a few more arrows at Emma. Jerome and Abby started circling each other, while Mitch and Emma were shooting each other missing some and hitting some.

With Emma having the enchanted bow, this gave her an advantage over Mitch, and he knew it. When he was down to one heart left, Mitch noticed one of the arrows Jerome had brought back. It had Fire Aspect on it, and Emma was low enough on health that it would kill her. Mitch strung the bow, and fired as Emma fired her last arrow. Both arrows hit their target. Emma's arrow killing Mitch instantly, while Mitch's arrow caused Emma to burn for a few seconds, but she eventually died. A screen popped up in front of everyone, chat. It said, "_BajanCanadian was shot by Wolf-E. Wolf-E burned to crisp while fighting BajanCanadian. __**SimonHS90- **__Ha! Someone owes me 10 budder coins __**Bodil40-**__ shut up Simon __**Deadlox-**__gg guys __**Darkstar- **__lol, they killed each other" _Both Jerome and Abby turned around to see Mitch's items on the ground where he used to be. They then looked at each other. "So, do you want to continue fighting? Or do you want to team," Jerome asked. Abby shrugged her shoulders. "Team as long as Wolf-E is ok with it," she replied. Mitch and Emma then appeared floating in the air above them. Emma gave Abby a thumbs-up, and Abby turned back to Jerome. "We're teaming."

Chat popped back up again. "_**Braveheart-**__wait, what about Wolf-A and JeromeASF? Aren't they going to kill each other? __**DuskSoldier- **__I hope to Notch they're not teaming __**Wolf-E- **__sorry Dusk, they're teaming __**Ghosteez- **__really? __**JeromeASF-**__ really __**Icefire- **__we're all dead." _Darkstar laughed, she was at the well waiting for Bodil. Darkstar had managed to find a diamond sword, diamond chest plate and helmet, iron leggings, budder boots, sticks, and food. Bodil soon walked up to her wearing a diamond chest plate and boots, iron leggings, and a budder helmet. "You don't happen to have any sticks on you?" he asked, holding up two diamonds. Darkstar smiled and held up a stick, then tossed it to Bodil. "Knock yourself out. Find anything useful?" Bodil nodded as he used the crafting table next to the well. "Mostly food, but I also found a fishing rod and some TNT," Bodil told her. Darkstar's smile got even bigger at the mention of TNT. "We can use the TNT in death match, now come on, I just saw Cole and Icefire not far from here." Once Bodil had his diamond sword, the two set off, and eventually came upon Cole and Icefire, who were walking towards the village Bodil and Darkstar were in. "You hide by that house, I'll hide by this one, we can ambush them when they walk by," Bodil whispered to Darkstar, who nodded in agreement. They hid, and soon Cole and Icefire passed them. Darkstar jumped put at Icefire, hitting her several times with her diamond sword, and eventually killed her. Bodil did the same to Cole, and killed him as well. Chat: "_Icefire has been killed by Darkstar using Diamond Sword. Cole has been killed by Bodil40 using Diamond Sword. __**RedIron-**__ great, two people with diamond swords __**Icefire- **__nooooooo! __**Wolf-A-**__ gg __**Deadlox-**__ Bodil, are you teamed with Darkstar? __**SimonHDS90-**__ I hope not __**Cole- **__They are __**Darkstar-**__ Cole! You're not supposed to tell __**Braveheart- **__so, JeromeASF and Wolf-A are teamed, Darkstar and Bodil40 are teamed, any other teams that decrease my chance of winning? __**Deadlox-**__yes, me and Ghost __**DuskSoldier- **__Icefire was right, we're all dead." _

A few hours later, it was death match. It was Jerome and Abby vs. Bodil and Darkstar vs. AntVenom. The chat was loaded. "_**Braveheart- **__I'm betting on Bodil and Darkstar. __**Icefire- **__same __**Cole- **__same __**RedIron- **__same here __**Ghosteez- **__same here as well __**SimonHDS90- **__me too __**DuskSoldier- **__I'm betting on AntVenom __**Deadlox- **__I'm going for B & D. __**JeromeASF- **__hey! What about me and Wolf-A? __**Wolf-E-**__ don't worry Jerome, Bajan and I are cheering for you __**AntVenom- **__Thank you DuskSoldier. Why is everyone going for Bodil and Darkstar?! __**Bodil40- **__because we're just that good ;) __**Darkstar- **__prepare to get your asses kicked XD" _Death match started, and Darkstar went after AntVenom while Bodil went after Abby. Jerome went after AntVenom as well, and Abby went after Bodil. Ant just stood there waiting for Darkstar and Jerome to get to him. Darkstar suddenly took out an ender pearl and teleported next to Ant, surprising him. Darkstar managed to get several hits, dodging all of Ant's, before Jerome reached them. By the time Jerome had reached them, Abby and Bodil were fighting, and Ant was low on health. He managed to get a few hits on Ant, but received a few hits as well. Darkstar swung her sword, and killed AntVenom. "_AntVenom was killed by Darkstar using Diamond Sword_." Darkstar turned to Jerome and started fighting him. Like when she fought AntVenom, Darkstar dodged all of Jerome's swings, all the while hitting him several times. Suddenly, a loud boom sounded throughout the arena. "_Wolf-A was blown by Bodil40_" The loud noise distracted Jerome enough that Darkstar was able to deliver a final blow, killing Jerome. "_JeromeASF was killed by Darkstar using Diamond Sword." _ Darkstar turned around to face Bodil, who was several blocks away. She smiled at him, than crouched, preparing to run. Bodil smiled back, and did the same. "_**JeromeASF-**__ I now know why everyone was rooting for those two __**Wolf-A- **__omg! Who's going to win? __**Wolf-E-**__ easy, Darkstar will __**SimonHDS90- **__No way, Bodil will __**RedIron- **__PLEASE, Darkstar will win by a landslide __**AntVenom- **__I'm going to say it's a tie __**Deadlox- **__? __**AntVenom- **__Darkstar is one of the best students in my Fighting 101 class __**Icefire- **__and in like, all of her other classes __**DuskSoldier- **__except math, lol __**Braveheart-**__ math, Darkstar's only weakness __**BajanCanadian- **__I knew I've seen you guys before! You're all in my Survival Honors class __**JeromeASF- **__remind me again how YOU ended up teaching the Honors class. __**Cole- **__guys, they're about to charge!" _

"Bodil, how did you get your ass kicked again?" Simon teased. Bodil shoved Simon "lightly". "Yeah, well. At least I made it to Death Match," Bodil shot back. Simon rolled his eyes, "I WOULD have made it to Death Match if I hadn't been ambushed by a certain two," Simon said while shooting Ghost and Deadlox a look. Ghost laughed. "It doesn't matter. It was a good game, and I'm STARVING. And I really don't feel like eating in public," Deadlox said. He then turned to Darkstar, Icefire, Braveheart, RedIron, Emma, Abby, Cole, and DuskSoldier. "You guys want to join us for lunch at the castle?" They looked at each other, than back at Deadlox, Ant, Ghost, Simon, Bodil, Mitch, and Jerome. "YES!" they said simultaneously.


	3. Lunch at the Castle

Chapter 3

**Lunch at the Castle**

SSundee, or Ian, looked up when Deadlox, AntVenom, Bodil, Simon, Ghost, Mitch, and Jerome came in. He smiled up at them, "Hey dudes, what's up?" he asked. They sat down except for Bodil, who stayed by the doorway. "Nothing much, hey is it ok if we have some friends over for lunch?" Deadlox asked. SSundee shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, the more the merrier I guess." Bodil then opened the door and let in Darkstar, Icefire, Cole, Dusk, RedIron, Braveheart, Emma, and Abby. As they sat down, Bodil introduced them all to SSundee. SSundee waved his hand, "Thanks Bodil, but I know most of them," he said. Emma and Abby waved to SSundee, who smiled back. Just then, Double, Baki, and Vickstar123 walked in. "Hey guys! How was the game?" Baki said as he sat down next to RedIron. The all started talking at once (except for SSundee, Double, and Vick) and Baki listened the best he could. "Um, Bodil, who are these people?" Double asked. Bodil turned towards Double and Vick and smiled. "These are my new friends, Darkstar, Braveheart, DuskSoldier, RedIron, Wolf-E, Wolf-A, Cole, and," Vick interrupted him, "Hey Icefire," he said. Icefire waved and said, "Hey Vick." Baki raised an eyebrow, "Icefire? What are you doing here?" he asked her. Icefire shrugged her shoulders, "Darkstar invited me to play Hunger Games with her." "Umm, Icefire, how do you know Baki and Vickstar already?" Dusk asked. Vick sat next to Icefire, "Because Baki and I were the ones who brought her to the city, long story," he explained. Darkstar snorted, "I'll say it's a long story! Took Icefire nearly three days to tell me," she exclaimed. Double eventually sat down, and everyone chatted away.

A few hours later, everyone but Sky, Seto, MunchingBrotato, and ZexyZek had arrived. Emma and Abby were talking to Mitch and Jerome. Icefire was talking to Baki, Vick, and SSundee. Braveheart was talking to HuskyMudkips, AntVenom, and Captain Sparkeltz. RedIron was talking to SethBling. Cole was talking to Jason and Double. Dusk was talking to Deadlox, Simon, and Preston. And Darkstar was talking to Bodil. Sky walked in, and sat down in between Preston and RedIron. "You know, if you're going to have guests, you could at least warn me beforehand," he said. He then started talking to SethBling and RedIron. Seto soon walked in a few minutes later. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Darkstar and her friends. "Sky, who are these people?" Seto asked. "They played Hunger Games with us, and we invited them to have lunch with us," Deadlox said. Seto sat down in between Darkstar and Icefire. "Who played? And who won?" he asked. "Let's see, there was Bajan, Jerome, Darkstar, Wolf-A, Wolf-E, Ghost, Simon, RedIron, Icefire, Cole, Ant, Dusk, Baki, Braveheart, Deadlox, and myself who played," Bodil said. "And Darkstar won." Ant finished. Everyone who wasn't at the Hunger Games either raised an eyebrow or whispered to the person next to them. "Against Jerome, Bajan, AND Ant? How'd she managed to do that?" Sky asked. Darkstar smiled and said, "A good fighter never gives away her techniques." SSundee laughed at this and turned to Ant, "Told you the kids listen during a lecture." Soon, everyone was talking again, Seto joining in Darkstar and Bodil's conversation. A few minutes later, ZexyZek and MunchingBrotato walked in and sat in between Simon and Bodil, oblivious to Darkstar and her friends.

"Zexy, Brotato, what took you two so long?" SSundee asked. They shrugged their shoulders, and then noticed Darkstar and her friends. "Hey, who are you guys?" Zek asked. Darkstar waved and said, "I'm Darkstar, that's Icefire, Braveheart, Cole, DuskSoldier, RedIron, Wolf-E, and Wolf-A," Emma and Abby waved. "We played a game of Hunger Games with Bodil, Ghost, AntVenom, Deadlox, Simon, Bajan, and Jerome," she continued. "Who won? Bajan, Jerome, or Ant?" Brotato asked. Darkstar's smile got even wider, "None of them did. I won." Zek and Brotato stared at her. "It's true, she kicked ass," AntVenom said. Brotato shook his head, and was about to say something when the head cook came through the door. "Lunch is ready,' he said. Sky nodded his head, and several chefs came through carrying food. When they had gone and everyone had started eating Cole said to Braveheart, "I feel so weird." "Why's that Cole?" "We're eating in the teachers' lounge, in the SCHOOL. I guess it's just weird being in the school during the weekend." Braveheart laughed.

After they had finished lunch Sky offered to Darkstar and her friends to play mini-games with them. "Sure, we'd love to! But Braveheart, Icefire, and I have to be at the Diamond House at 3." Sky and Seto raised an eyebrow. "All three of you are S.I.T's?" Seto asked. Darkstar, Braveheart, and Icefire nodded their heads. "Do you specialize in anything?" Seto asked. Braveheart and Icefire nodded their heads, but Darkstar shrugged her shoulders. "I specialize in the power of ice and snow," Icefire said. "And I specialize in the power of healing and fighting," Braveheart said. "Show me," Seto said as everyone else gathered around. Icefire started to concentrate her energy to her hands, which were outstretched. Soon, several snowflakes appeared at the tips of her finger tips, and with more concentration, Icefire sent them towards the ceiling. They hit the ceiling, exploded, and made it snow. "Impressive," Seto commented. Icefire smiled and bowed as everyone else applauded. Braveheart soon concentrated his energy to his hands, and soon a glowing white light formed at his hands. With a little more concentration, the light turned into a sword and shield. Everyone applauded for him as the sword and shield faded away.

"And what about you?"Seto said, turning to Darkstar. "You shrugged your shoulders, which I don't get. You either know or you don't if you have a special power." Darkstar sighed, "That's the problem, I'm defently not your average sorceress, but I can do so much, it's hard to say what I specialize in. it seems as if I specialize in EVERYTHING." Seto shook his head, "But that's impossible," he argued. Darkstar shrugged her shoulders again, "That's what my teachers tell me, but they don't know what to do with me. So I keep changing teachers. At least I have a solid hold on my other subjects like Fighting and Music." Seto crossed his arms, "Show me." "Alright, but I suggest you step back a bit," Darkstar told Seto. Everyone but Seto took a step back.

"Here goes nothing," Darkstar muttered. She closed her eyes, and stood still with her hands at her side. After a few seconds, Darkstar opened her eyes, but instead of being their normal emerald green, they were completely black. Darkstar raised up one of her hands, and a random chair floated up with it. Darkstar then clenched her fist, and the chair dissolved. She then waved that same hand and the chair reappeared. She then set both her hands in front of her, and a cube of water appeared floating in front of them. By just twitching her hands, Darkstar was able to move the blocks of water to her will. The blocks of water soon turned to ice, and with a wave of her hand, the ice turned to snowflakes, and melted. Darkstar then put her hands in front of her, palms facing each other. A cube of black light soon appeared, with green streaks running through the cube of light. Darkstar threw up one of her hands, and the light followed, and then exploded. Darkstar set her hands at her side again, but her eyes remained open. That's when everyone noticed she was hovering about half a block above the ground. Then, every piece of furniture lifted from the ground. Darkstar raised one hand, and everyone in the room got lifted from the ground. Darkstar was now two blocks above the floor, and everything else was one block above the floor. "Alright Darkstar, I've seen enough," Seto said. The furniture and people settled back on the ground gently, and Darkstar floated down. When her feet touched the ground, she closed her eyes again. After a few seconds, she opened them again to reveal that her eyes were their normal emerald green again. Seto walked up to her and said, "You are to be in my class, starting immediately." While Darkstar walked out of the room with everyone else, she failed to notice Bodil and Deadlox stay behind, whispering to each other.


	4. School Day

Chapter 4

**School Day**

Darkstar woke up the next morning at 4 along with everyone else in the Diamond House. "Good Morning Darkstar," Icefire said as she yawned. Darkstar raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think it's a good morning?" she asked. Icefire smiled at her friend, "Perhaps at has to do with the fact that you're now one of Seto's pupils?" Darkstar smiled back at her, "Oh yeah, that does make it a good morning, doesn't it?" They both laughed. Once they had both dressed, they headed into the main room in the Diamond House; the "Core" as the students called it. The Core was in the center of the Diamond House, and the biggest room as well. It was filled with couches, tables, all sorts of magical artifacts, and it had a large fireplace on one of its walls. Braveheart waved to Icefire and Darkstar, and they walked towards him. Braveheart had managed to save an entire couch for them by the fireplace. Seto always gave a lecture before the S.I.T's morning routine, and he always spoke in front of the fireplace. "Do you think he'll remember us?" whispered Braveheart. Darkstar laughed, "Of course he will! He's THE Sorcerer. He never forgets anything."

As they were waiting, an unfriendly voice spoke up behind them. "Well if it isn't Lame, Lamer, and Lamest. You three are in our seat," it said. Braveheart and Icefire groaned, they didn't have to turn around to see who it was. It was DiamondWand, PinkLight, and PowerRock. The three were trained by Seto, and the academy bullies. DiamondWand had trouble controlling his power because it was so strong, PinkLight had semi-mastered the art of foresight, and PowerRock was the most powerful earth sorcerer in 100 years. They didn't know about Darkstar yet, no one in the house did, except her friends. "It's not your seat anymore," Darkstar said. PinkLight giggled as DiamondWand growled, "Do you think your funny Lamest? I suggest you and your friends move before I have PowerRock move you," he threatened. "That's enough DiamondWand," a voice said. DiamondWand, PinkLight, PowerRock, Darkstar, Icefire, and Braveheart turned around to see Seto standing behind them with his hands behind his back. DiamondWand bowed and muttered his apologizes. "Now take a seat DiamondWand. PinkLight, PowerRock, you too." All three bowed, and moved towards an empty couch. "Morning Braveheart, Icefire, Darkstar," Seto said. "Morning Sir," they responded back. The room got quiet, and Seto started his lecture.

After Seto gave his lecture, everyone moved to do their morning routine, which is basically going to your Sorcerer or Sorceress tutor, and with her other students, talk about whatever the teacher assigns. Before Darkstar started moving towards Seto, Icefire grabbed her arm and whispered, "Good Luck." Darkstar nodded her head in thanks. Now that she had Seto as her S.T. (Sorceress Teacher), she had to deal with DiamondWand, PinkLight, and PowerRock every morning. "Here she is," Seto said as Darkstar reached them. DiamondWand, PinkLight, and PowerRock turned around, and their mouths dropped to the floor. "You're the new A.S.I.T (Advanced Sorceress In Training)?!" PinkLight exclaimed. "Yes she is, now follow me. We have much to discuss," Seto said as he started walking away. While we were following behind him, DiamondWand whispered in Darkstar's ear, "Whatever you did to impress him, it was fake. I will find out what you did, and make you wish you'd never been born." Darkstar rolled her eyes. "_And to think I couldn't hate mornings any more than I did,"_ she thought to herself.

"Hey Dar. . .whoa. What happened to you?" RedIron asked as Darkstar sat down. Darkstar had an aura around her that she was not happy. "She had to deal with DiamondWand, PinkLight, and PowerRock this morning," explained Braveheart. "ohhhh." Icefire sat down next to Cole, "Changing the subject, did you guys get your new class schedules?" Everyone nodded their heads and pulled out a piece of paper. "Hey, I have Honors Math after Breakfast on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, anyone else?" Cole asked. Braveheart and DuskSoldier raised their hands. "Ha! You three have to deal with SethBling first thing!" Abby said. "Don't be so happy Abby, it seems we have Redstone on Tuesdays and Thursdays," Emma said, looking at her schedule. Abby looked at hers and groaned. Everyone else laughed. " I have Honors Science on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after Breakfast, anyone else?" Darkstar asked. Emma and Abby waved their schedules in the air. "What do you have on Tuesdays and Thursdays?" Icefire asked. Darkstar looked at her schedule again, "Um, I have, Math?! In the morning?" Everyone laughed. "What about the rest of your schedule?" RedIron asked. "Let's see, after Honors Science with Preston, I have sorceress training with Seto , Lunch, Music with TrueMU, Fighting 101 with Ant and Ssundee, and then Dinner for Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. For Tuesdays and Thursdays, I have Math after Breakfast with Ghost, Honors Parkor with Bodil40, Lunch, Gym with HuskyMudkips, and Honors Survival with BajanCanadian." Darkstar turned to Icefire, "What about you?" she asked. Icefire looked at her schedule as well. "Um, on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I have Fighting 101 with Ant and Ssundee, after that I have Honors Math with SethBling, Lunch, Honors Survival with BajanCanadian, and then Sorceress training with my S.T." She looked at Darkstar with a disappointed face, "It looks like I don't have any classes with you this semester Darkstar." Darkstar shrugged her shoulders, "At least we have Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner together." "Hey guys, listen to our schedule," Abby said. Braveheart raised an eyebrow, "You two got the same schedule?" he asked. Abby nodded her head as Emma read aloud their schedule, "On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, we have Honors Science along with Darkstar, Fighting 101, Lunch, Basic Parkor with Deadlox, and Honors Survival with BajanCanadian. On Tuesdays and Thursdays we have Redstone with SethBling after breakfast, Music with TrueMU after that, Lunch, Honors Math with SethBling, and then Gym with HuskyMudkips." Abby stared at Emma. "We have SethBling twice in one day?" They all cracked up, and Cole pulled out his schedule. After everyone had stopped laughing, Cole started reading his schedule to everyone. "On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I have Honor Math with SethBling, then Honors Parkor with Bodil40, Lunch, Fighting 101, and Basic Survival with JeromeASF. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I have Music with TrueMU, Gym along with Icefire, Lunch, Beginners Science with Baki, and Redstone." Braveheart smoothed out his schedule and started to read, "On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I have Honors Math along with Cole, after that I have Sorcerer training with my S.T., Lunch, Fighting 101 along with Cole again. And Basic Parkor after that. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I have Honors Science first thing, Music along with Emma and Abby, Lunch, Honors Survival after Lunch, and then Gym after that." RedIron cleared his throat, and tried to imitate SethBling, "Hey, SethBling here. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, it seems like I have Honors Survival after breakfast," Emma and Abby started to giggle, "and after that, I have Math, then Lunch, then Beginners Science, and lastly Fighting 101 along with Darkstar. I'm looking forward towards that Darkstar." Darkstar, Emma, Abby, and Dusk started cracking up. RedIron continued imitating SethBling, "On Tuesdays and Thursdays, I have Redstone along with Emma and Abby, then Honors Parkor along with Darkstar, oh boy. After Lunch, I have Music along with Icefire, and after that I have Gym along with Braveheart." By the time RedIron finished, everyone in their group was laughing. After everyone had stopped laughing, DuskSoldier took out his schedule. "Let's see, I have Honors Math along with Cole and Braveheart, Beginners Science, Lunch, Music along with Darkstar, and Honors Survival along with Emma and Abby. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I have Redstone along with RedIron, Emma, and Abby, Honors Parkor along with Darkstar and RedIron, Lunch, Fighting 101, and then Gym along with Braveheart and RedIron."

When everyone had finished their breakfast, they all started to head towards their classes. "By Icefire, have fun in the B&B Room!" Darkstar shouted after Icefire. The B&B Room was really the Training Room, where the Fighting 101 class took place, but all the students called it the B&B Room because most students emerged black and blue from it. Almost all the classrooms had nicknames like that. The beginner's parkor course, which was inside the academy, was called "NeverChanging". The honors parkor course, which was outside next to the courtyard, was called "EverChanging". The gym was known as the "Furnace" because despite there being a pool in there, after each class, it seemed like a furnace. The courtyard, which was next to "EverChanging" and was where both Basic and Honors Survival was held, was known to the students as "FreeSpace". The two math classrooms, Ghost's and SethBling's classrooms, were known as "Numbers" and "MoreNumbers". The two labs, where the Science classes were taught in, were called "Cold Lab" and "Hot Lab" according to who taught in them.

As Darkstar, Emma, and Abby were walking towards the "Hot Lab", they noticed PinkLight and a few other popular kids trailing behind MunchingBrotato. Emma pointed this out to the other two. "Oh, Brotato is in our Science class," Abby said. Darkstar rolled her eyes, "Or he could be headed towards the courtyard," she pointed out. Abby shrugged her shoulders. "And besides, PinkLight and her girls might also be in our class," Darkstar continued, making Abby shudder. "At least not all the popular kids are bitches. NeonRed and his sister NeonGreen are really nice, and look; there are some of their friends, Cheetah and Hope," Emma said while pointing this out to them. Darkstar shrugged, "Come one guys, if we get to class first, we can get dibs on seats," she suggested. Emma and Abby nodded, and they all started walking faster while talking about what they did over the weekend. Soon they passed the popular kids and were at the door of the Hot Lab.

They walked in to see Preston talking to Sky. Sky and Preston turned around to see the three, "Hey Darkstar, Wolf-E, Wolf-A. Pick a seat please," Preston said as Sky waved good morning. Abby waved back as they took their seat at a lab table by the window in the front of the room, and right in front of Preston's desk. Other students soon began to walk in, including Brotato, PinkLight, Cheetah, and Hope. Darkstar, Emma and Abby were so busy talking; they didn't notice Brotato walking towards them until PinkLight called out to him. "MunchingBrotato, why don't you sit by us?" she called out. Darkstar, Emma, and Abby looked up to see Brotato by their table and PinkLight waving him over, and failing. "No thanks Pink, I'm fine here," Brotato called back to her as he sat down in the empty seat next to Darkstar and across from Emma. Then everyone in the room started to whisper to each other while Emma and Abby had their jaws wide open and Darkstar smiled. "So what made you decide to sit by us nobody's?" Darkstar asked Brotato. Brotato shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "Because you guys were fun to hang with yesterday, so why not today? And I also needed a reason to not sit by Pink," he explained. Darkstar laughed, "Good enough for me," she said. Emma and Abby had by then recovered, and the four started casual conversation. After a few minutes, Preston and Sky finished talking and Sky walked out of the room. "All right guys," Preston said while leaning up against his desk, "Since it's a new semester, the first thing we'll do is an experiment outside in the courtyard," he said. Everyone cheered; Preston's experiments were always cool, especially if they were outside.

When the students went outside, the students in Honors Survival were gathered around something. "Bajan! What are you doing here?" Preston shouted. Bajan smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "My students wanted to take a look, don't worry, they didn't break anything." The students in Honors Survival stepped back when they saw Preston. Darkstar spotted RedIron in the crowd, and waved. RedIron waved back. Once the students from Honors Survival left, Preston ordered his students to pair up. Darkstar looked around, Emma and Abby would pair up, but who was she going to pair up with? "Hey MunchingBrotato, you want to pair up with me?" PinkLight asked Brotato. Darkstar looked behind her to see all the popular kids in the class in front of Brotato. Brotato looked around, and in seeing Darkstar behind him, grabbed her hand and said to PinkLight, "Sorry Pink, but Darkstar is my partner." Cheetah and Hope giggled as the rest of the popular kids' jaws dropped to the ground. Emma and Abby were laughing their heads off. As Brotato and Darkstar walked away, Emma, Abby, Cheetah, and Hope followed them. "Why am I your lab partner? It's not that I don't want to be, but I'm curious," Darkstar asked Brotato. Brotato shrugged his shoulders. "Same reason as why I'm sitting by you. Normally I'd pair up with Cheetah or Hope, but those two prefer to be together, right guys?" Brotato asked. He and Darkstar turned around to see Cheetah and Hope busy talking to Emma and Abby.

After Honors Science, Darkstar said goodbye to Emma, Abby, Cheetah, Hope, and Brotato and headed to Seto's office for her lessons. "Good day Darkstar. Have a seat please," Seto greeted her as she walked in. Darkstar sat down and Seto asked her, "So, before the lessons start, I want to know, do you really have ALL the powers? Even foresight?" Darkstar nodded her head. "How do you know?" Seto asked. "I sometimes get little visions of what's going to happen in a few minutes, or a few hours. I even have a crystal ball," Darkstar told Seto. He raised an eyebrow, "And the crystal ball works for you?" Darkstar nodded her head again. "Ok then. I'll let you chose what you want to work on first," Seto said. Darkstar sat thinking for several minutes. Finally she spoke, "I would to like to work on my flying, as well as my healing." Seto nodded. "All right then," he said, "Let's get started."

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to split this chapter up into two separate chapters because, reasons. I'll post Pt. 2 as soon as I can, but I'm going to be pretty busy with school starting and all. But there is one thing that I'll be posting consently, depending on the authors. Project Random. If you haven't checked it out yet, please do so. That's all for now, see ya later!**

**~StardustKMS**


	5. School Day Pt2

Chapter 5

**School Day Pt. 2**

A few hours later, Darkstar rushed down the hallway. In her hurry she crashed into Simon, who was also in a hurry. "So sorry," he said as he helped Darkstar up. "No, I'm sorry. I'm such a cluts." Simon raised an eyebrow, "You weren't at the Mini-Games we played during the weekend." Darkstar blushed. "So why are you late for lunch?" he asked. Darkstar shrugged her shoulders, "Seto made me stay a few more minutes, what about you?" Simon rolled his eyes, "Husky made me run an errand for him," he replied. By that time, they had reached the Great Hall. They walked up the food isle, and waited in line to get their lunch. "So, what class do you have after Lunch?" Simon asked Darkstar. "I have Music, and after that I have Fighting 101, what about you?" Darkstar asked. Simon shrugged his shoulders. "I have Honors Parkor, and after that I have Fighting 101 too," he replied. By then they had their lunches, and Darkstar was looking for her friends. "So see you then?" Simon asked her. "Huh? Oh yeah. See you then," Darkstar replied. As Simon left, she spotted her friends, and walked over. "Hey Darkstar, what took you so long?" Braveheart asked as she sat down. "Seto made me stay a few extra minutes. Say, do you guys know why all of a sudden people notice me. And why are they giving me funny looks?" Darkstar asked. It was true, all day Darkstar had been given funny looks by most of the students. "Word got out that you're Seto's new pupil, and no one knows why," Icefire explained. Darkstar groaned, she had never liked a lot of attention.

After they had finished lunch, they still had several minutes left before they had to go to class. They decided to go for a walk in FreeSpace. "So Dusk, how's your day been so far?" RedIron asked him. DuskSoldier shrugged his shoulders, "It's been fun. What about you guys?" he asked. "Cool." "Fun." "Interesting." "Same as every other day." Darkstar sighed, "Terrible and wonderful." Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean?" Braveheart asked her. "It's been terrible because DiamondWand, PinkLight, and PowerRock have been poking fun at me in between every class and all the students staring at me is making me nervous. Wonderful because in science today, I was paired with Brotato, and Seto is teaching me how to fly, as well as a few other things," she explained. "You're learning how to fly?!" they all exclaimed at once. Darkstar laughed.

Later on, Darkstar and Dusk were waiting for everyone else to arrive in the music room. Just then, MunchingBrotato walked in followed by a horde of students. He looked around and saw Darkstar and Dusk, who were in the front row in the desks closest to the window. Darkstar looked up as they all walked in. "Watch this," she whispered to Dusk as Brotato walked towards them. Brotato sat down next to Darkstar, and everyone else sat down near him. "Hello again Darkstar, how was lunch?" he asked her. Before she could respond TrueMU walked into the room. "Good Afternoon class, this semester, instead of the usual, we shall be writing a musical together as a class. At the end of the semester, each class will perform their musical at the Tournaments, and the class with the best musical wins," he told the students. The room buzzed with excitement, the Tournaments were HUGE, and to win something meant that you and/or your group were the best of the best. "All right then, does anyone have any ideas?"

After Music class had ended, everyone filed out. "I'll see you at Dinner," Dusk said to Darkstar as he walked out of the room, leaving her, Brotato, and TrueMU left. "So, what class do you have next?" Brotato asked Darkstar. Darkstar raised an eyebrow, "Fighting 101, why?" she replied. Brotato shrugged, "Cause you're cool to be around I guess," he told her. Darkstar stood up and started to leave, and Brotato started to walk with her. "Why are you following me?" Darkstar asked once she noticed Brotato. "I was going to escort you to your next class," Brotato replied. Darkstar rolled her eyes and started walking again, "No thanks. I don't need to be escorted by anyone, let alone YOU. Good day." As Darkstar left the room, she left a bewildered Brotato. "Better luck next time Tyler," TrueMU said. Brotato shook his head in disbelief, and left the room, "Thanks Jason."

When Darkstar entered the Training Room, she saw RedIron waiting for her. "Hey Iron, did I miss anything?" Darkstar asked as she sat down next to him on the floor. RedIron shook his head, "Nope, none of the popular kids have arrived yet," he told her. Just then, Simon walked in. and like before with MunchingBrotato, all the popular kids were following close behind. But unlike Brotato, Simon wasn't talking with them or making jokes. Instead, he was trying to avoid them. Darkstar spotted DiamondWand in the group. They made eye contact, and DiamondWand started walking away from Darkstar. Simon saw this, and walked towards Darkstar. The rest of the popular kids split up, most of them sitting next to DiamondWand, and the rest of them sat near Simon. Simon sat down next to Darkstar, who smiled. "Hey," she said, and then turned to RedIron and continued the conversation like nothing had happened. Simon soon joined their conversation. A few minutes later, AntVenom and Ssundee walked into the room, and everyone stood up. "Good Afternoon class," AntVenom greeted them. "Please get into a group of three, and we'll explain why once everyone is in a group," SSundee instructed. I looked at RedIron and Simon, and we stayed where we were. Several of the popular kids gave them funny looks as they got onto their own groups.

Once everyone was in a group, Ssundee cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Now, this is the group you'll be working with all semester," several students whispered to one another. "Now today as a warm-up, you'll be fighting with one of the people in your group, and the other refereeing. You should fight with both of your group members," Ant instructed the class. Darkstar looked at Simon and RedIron. "I'll referee first, winner fights me," she said. Simon and RedIron in agreement. "Now, before you start fighting, you are allowed to use a sword, an axe, or your fists. Those who use their fists will get 20 points extra credit if they win," Ant said over the talking students. "And don't forget to set your spawn points," Ssundee reminded. RedIron grabbed a sword, as did Simon. Darkstar just stood there watching with a smirk on her face. They then picked a place where they could fight. "All right, fight!" Darkstar shouted. RedIron and Simon rushed at each other, and the fight began.

"_**RedIron **__was slain by __**SimonHDS90 **__using Wooden Sword."_RedIron respawned on the ground and scowled as Darkstar laughed her head off with Simon. As RedIron picked himself off the ground, Darkstar told him, "All right, my turn to fight! RedIron, you're refereeing." RedIron muttered under his breath all things impure while Simon and Darkstar positioned themselves. "Are you not going to get a weapon?" Simon asked Darkstar. Darkstar smiled evily, "I don't need a weapon," she told him with confidence. "Against a sword? Are you sure about this?" Ssundee asked, walking up behind RedIron. Darkstar nodded her head, and Simon gripped his sword tighter. "Very well then, fight!" Ssundee shouted, and Darkstar and Simon charged at each other.

"_**SimonHDS90 **__was slain by __**Darkstar.**__"_ Simon respawned, and waiting for him was Darkstar, RedIron, and Ssundee. "I'm impressed," Ssundee told Darkstar as she and RedIron helped Simon up. "Impressed with what? My fighting strategy or my fighting technique? Or the fact that I defeated an experienced fighter with a sword without any weapon?" Darkstar asked, smiling. SSundee smiled back, "All the above actually. So I have decided not only will you receive 20 extra credits, but **40 **extra credits for doing so without getting any hits, and for doing this fight smoothly," he told her. Darkstar pumped her fist in the air while RedIron and Simon watched her celebrate.

At the end of Fighting 101, most of the students were covered in bruises, except for RedIron, Simon, and Darkstar, whom had only a few if they had any at all. After the groups had fought with the other members in their group, Ssundee and AntVenom had them fight with other groups. The winning group getting 50 extra credit points each. During this mini tournament, all of the groups came up with names for themselves. Darkstar, RedIron, and Simon called themselves the _Iron Stars. _After class, they decided to take a short-cut through the schools garden to get to the Great Hall. "That was SO much fun," RedIron said while Darkstar laughed. "I know right?" she exclaimed. Simon laughed (or choked), "Remember the look on DiamondWand's face when we beat his team?" he asked through his giggles. They all burst out laughing. "Hey Simon, you want to sit by us for dinner?" Darkstar asked. Simon blinked, "What?" "Dinner, with us, and our friends, from the weekend. Do you want to join us?" Darkstar said while RedIron nodded his head. Simon nodded his head eagerly, "I'd love too! But I have to tell Bodil first," Simon explained, blushing. RedIron and Darkstar laughed. "That's ok, I've always wanted a big brother or sister like that. I've always wanted a family for that matter," Darkstar told Simon. RedIron nodded, "And I have an overprotective mother. Don't worry man, you're cool." Simon nodded his head, and ran off in the direction of Bodil's office.

A few minutes later, Darkstar and RedIron sat down, but left an empty space between them. "Whoa, what happened in the B&B room?" Cole asked. Emma and Abby rolled their eyes. "Cole, just because they're sitting that far apart," Emma began. "Doesn't mean that they're mad at each other. Perhaps," continued Abby. "They made a new friend, and has invited them to sit with us," Emma finished. Icefire, Braveheart, and Dusk turned towards RedIron and Darkstar. "Well?" Braveheart asked. Darkstar smiled, "I guess you could say we made a new friend. We did invite him to sit with us," she told her friends. Emma and Abby giggled. "You said he, is he cute?" they both asked. Just then, Simon sat down in between RedIron and Darkstar. "Who's cute?" he asked, oblivious to what they were talking about. This only made Emma and Abby giggle even harder while Icefire, DuskSoldier, and Braveheart had their mouths wide open. "Oh, nothing. So, how was your day?" Darkstar asked him. Simon shrugged his shoulders as he started to eat, "It was ok I guess. Though I enjoyed Fighting 101," he told them. Darkstar and RedIron smiled. "So, what do you guys want to do after dinner?" Simon asked. Emma, Abby, and Icefire giggled as RedIron, DuskSoldier, and Braveheart snickered. "We'll do what we always do after school," Darkstar told Simon in a tone that seemed like she was challenging him. "Do you think you can keep up with what we do?" Simon raised an eyebrow. "Challenge accepted," he replied.


End file.
